A base station may communicate with a wireless device via a telecommunication link, which may refer to a communication channel that connects two or more communicating devices (e.g., the base station and the wireless device, etc.). In some cases, the telecommunication link may include an uplink, which is the portion of the telecommunication link used for the transmission of signals from the wireless device to the base station. Additionally, or alternatively, the telecommunication link may include a downlink, which is the portion of the telecommunication link used for the transmission of signals from the base station to the wireless device. The transmission of the signals via the telecommunication link may be via an unlicensed radio frequency (RF) spectrum band or via a licensed RF spectrum band.